Test Your Might(Hiatus)
by SuzyQBeats
Summary: I don't have time to be wasted 'here'. Here as in the Rurouni Kenshin universe, but stuff happens and now I'm pretty much stuck here until I find a way back to my, somewhat, normal life. Those 20 minutes I wasted turned into hours, hours into days, days into weeks, weeks into months, then years. (Redone)
1. Introduction

**Edited: 05/06/17**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Rurouni Kenshin.**

* * *

I have made mistakes in my life that I do regret. This particular one here as to be the worse of them all. If I'd known what was going to happen to me just one hour after accepting the request to help find a frog; I wouldn't have accepted.

I made the kind of mistake that you wish you can rewind and change. That one mistake which haunts you every day someway or another. For example; like the mistake of putting a banana on top of a strawberry milkshake when you asked specifically for a cherry instead. A very serious offense and should be treated with the utmost attention. Food is very important; should be dealt with in a certain way.

My bestfriend, possible crush, asked me to help a fellow human out. I, however, did decide that I didn't want to partake in this event and wisely wanted to leave. It's not because I'm a bad person, I just didn't want to help. Everyone has that moment in their life when they just don't want to help. However, that dumb friend of mine, Jun, just wanted to be a good citizen and help children.

Bless his kind, giving (annoying) soul, however, I on the other hand just wanted to go home. I speak from experience, unfortunately.

It's only natural to win and lose some games. It was the way of life to win and lose, we followed that pattern unconsciously. We accepted this with a closed mind or simply chose to ignore it. I'm one who would rather have a closed mind. Then again I'd have a closed mind to various things. Especially life, a challenge I've yet been able to grasp and control. Life would throw things my way, never seeming to stop like I'm the only one life chose to push around.

"I you really do make me mad sometimes. You know that right?" I said glaring up at him highly annoyed. I adjusted my grip on the plastic bag in my hand carrying the snacks Mom had told me to go get for her earlier this morning.

I can't lie and say I'm not tempted to open at least one of the snacks and eat it. Especially the cherry flavored kit-kat. When my family moved to Japan four years ago, I was amazed by how different Japan was from America. Especially the variety of flavors in the snack section in stores.

"Careful, I might start to think you're confessing your love." Jun said leaning onto my side. I had to place my feet more firmly on the concrete, so both of us don't go falling to the ground. He smiled down at me, having being at least a foot taller than me. I frowned at him and elbowed him in the side, it was only half-heartedly though.

I ignored the way my heart picked up when he came in contact with my shoulder.

"Love and dislike are two different things!" I said pointing my finger at him. I suddenly moved out of the way. So either he would have to fall or support his own weight.

"You're still going to help. You know I'm the least qualified to handle children." Jun said scratching the back of his head. He does that so often I am beginning to wonder if he has fleas or an extremely dry scalp.

"Too bad, I'm not feeling like a generous person today," I said turning around ready to just head on home with the snacks in my hand.

"Flat-chested rat woman..." Jun mumbled. I heard him clearly, I sent a roundhouse kick towards his head but he blocked my leg with his arm. I knew he didn't mean what he said and just wanted to get a reaction out of me but that didn't stop me.

"Nice underwear. The lace is really cute." Jun said with a approving smile on his lips. I blushed deep red and quickly pulled my leg free from his hold. He didn't expect the punch I delivered to his solar plexus.

He grunted and bent over.

My eyes widened and I immediately started to apologize. "I'm so sorry Jun! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" I bit my lip in worry. Though any regret I'd felt vanished when I realized Jun had started to laugh.

I spun around on my heel and walked off. "Go jump down the Bone Eater well and vanish." I said referencing to the well in Inuyasha.

Jun easily caught up to me, grabbing my shoulders turning me around to face him. I glared at him annoyed fighting to keep the blush off of my cheeks. Even though we've been friends since I moved to Japan I'm pretty sure Jun still doesn't see me as an actual girl at all. Besides he likes Kikyo, one of our friend in high school with us. Besides the point doesn't this guy know anything about personal space?! I willed my heart to calm down.

"Come on Amonda! is there really anything you could think of that'd be better than helping out a fellow citizen find their friend's frog?" Jun asked throwing his arm around my shoulder.

I hummed thoughtfully thinking back on the earlier events of today that had gotten me into this mess in the first place.

* * *

 **Two hours into the past ( ~ * . * ) ~**

I'd only gotten home from school an hour ago. Jun, my closest friend I have, decided to come over to my house and hang out.

I turned onto my back letting my dyed red hair and head hang off the side of my bed as I watched Rurouni Kenshin in my dark room with Jun. Jun decided that he wanted to lay down on the couch inside my room little ways from my bed and watch the screen bored. I never could never fully wrap my brain around the fact that Jun doesn't like Rurouni Kenshin. The poor, confused soul he is.

I continued to stare at his face from upside down forgetting about the anime playing on my TV screen and focused on every detail of Jun's face structure.

Ranging from his cheekbones, eyebrow, skin tone, eyes, and lips. I hummed thoughtfully tapping my chin with the DVD player remote. "Surprisingly, you look terrible from upside down," I said plainly and went back to watching the anime.

Jun scoffed and turned his head a little to stare at me. "You would know so much about that." He retorted before turning back to the TV.

I sat up on my bed, grabbed the pillow I tossed the pillow at his head. "You need to get your eyes checked out. I'm like a princess." I gloated flipping my hair with sass.

Jun snorted, "Maybe the frog, but not the princess."

I threw the remote at his head which he caught with ease. He tossed it back at me and I reached out my hand to catch the remote but for some odd reason my timing was off. The remote smacked into my face.

Groaning, I held onto my sore nose feeling the tears well up in the corners of my eyes. I shot Jun an annoyed look when he laughed at my pain.

"Assault!" I said. I turned over on the bed so I was lying on my stomach ready to yell at him for being an idiot when Mom burst into my room looking worn down and tired.

Jun and I stared at her and she stared right back at us. "Darling could you go to the store for me?" Mom asked after a minute had passed into the staring contest we just had. I lost because I blinked.

Jun grinned at my disdain of having to get out of bed. "Mom~, I just got out of school an hour ago. It's basically the weekend already! My suffering was supposed to end, then start back up on Monday," I whined.

Mom shot me an unamused look at me and leaned against the door frame. "After all these years I've had to raise and nurture you and I still don't see any respect." Mom said crossing her arms.

Frowning, I realized that Mom was right. "What do you need from the store, Mother?" I asked. I felt guilt and ashamed of myself for behaving in such a way towards my mom.

Mom looked at me with understanding in her eyes. "I knew I could count on my favorite daughter. I'd like for you to go pick up my groceries from Kaoka's Convenient store. Mrs. Kaoka already has my groceries because I called and asked her to gather them up for me. Of course you'll need the money to pay for them. Come dear." Mom said, motioning for me to follow her.

I got up from my bed and followed Mom down the stairs into the livingroom. Mom went over to the couch where her purse laid. She reached inside and pulled out ¥5146.12 to pay for the groceries. She laid the money into my hands. I put the money in my school jacket pocket.

I remember how it took me two full months to fully understand how the japanese currency worked. I couldn't stand learning it. Heck just learning the japanese language took me two YEARS!

"If possible bring your dear Mother back some of those white chocolate flavored kit-kats." Mom said then hugged me close. "Don't be gone longer than necessary darling. Straight to the store and back." I nodded my head.

"I'll be fine Mother. Thank you for worrying about me."

"Just to be sure..Jun! Come down here and walk my daughter to the store!" Mom shouted up the stairs. We only had to wait a minute before he was down the stairs and ready to go.

Turning around, I walked out of the house not waiting on him.

"Wait on me Amonda!" Jun shouted running after me.

I stopped. "C'ome then slow-poke. I'm not gonna wait forever! I'm already losing years of my life just standing here." I complained.

Jun caught up to me and dropped his fist on the top of my head. "I only took five seconds tops to catch up!"

"Five seconds turned into ten years." I said smoothing back down my hair. "Watch it mister, if you keep messing up my hair I might just tell Kikyo that you lay hands on women." I said slyly.

Jun sighed and clasped his hands in front of himself. "Ahh my beautiful angel Kikyo! She's the sunlight in my grey skies and the snow to my hot summer days!"

I clasped my arms together, blinking my eyes rapidly. Using a sugary sweet voice I said,"Aww great you're in love!" I then shoved him out of my way from standing in front of me. "How gross for everyone. Move outta my way." I grumbled marching off.

"Wait up!"

It didn't happen too much longer after we had grabbed Mom's food and was headed home when we came across a young girl about the age of seven or eight holding a see-through container used has a cage for animals. She was crying. I groaned when I saw the look in Jun's eye. He grabbed my arm not holding Mom's food and all but dragged me to her. I dug my feet the best I could into the ground, not wanting to go over to the girl.

"Hey little girl, why are you crying?" Jun gently asked to the little girl. I guess he didn't want his large build to scare her away. Though I'm sure using a gentle voice won't make him seem less scary.

She sniffled and I sighed. "My friend told me to hold her frog *sniff* while she went into the store but I lost the frog and….she..she doesn't want to be my friend anymore!" the little girl all but turned into a puddle of crying mess. Jun started to pat and rub her back smoothing.

"It's okay we'll help you find that frog." Jun said motioning to both of us and I shot him a disapproving stare.

I never said I would help! He can't just sign me up for these jobs without my say so!

* * *

 **Back to Present Time ( ~ * . *) ~**

"Yes, there is a lot of better things I could be doing right now." I said finally after thinking back on today's events. Jun sighed and shook his head in disappointing.

"Poor, poor Amonda! Instead of practicing your bad habits of being lazy-"

I cut him off by whacking him over the head. "I'm not lazy!

"-you should spend your time looking around for a child's frog! Can you really live with yourself knowing that you refused to help out a fellow human? A little girl at that!" Jun said continuing his sentence as if I didn't even interrupt him. He was doing wild and dramatic movements with his hands.

"Yes," I answered quickly. "Look I told Mom that I was just going to the store and right back! If I don't do just that, then that'll make me a liar!" I said firmly.

"Just look at this little girl! If you were her wouldn't you want someone to help you?" Jun asked pointing to the little girl's tear and snot soaked face.

I broke. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Fine! What does this frog look like?" I asked the little girl. When she smiled brightly and her eyes lit up I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

"How in the world did it come to this?!" I wondered out loud looking around the forest I had walked into in hopes of catching that stupid frog. I had only just spotted the frog not even two minutes ago before it hopped into the woods directly behind it.

The frog may or may not have ran away because it doesn't want to be a pet for a little girl. I can understand the displeasure of wanting to be owned by another one but if it causes me this much trouble just to catch a small, slippery, and nasty frog then I don't care if it wants to be free.

I continued to search the forest, mindful to keep track of how far I was going in, and It doesn't take me long to spot the frog again. The stupid green, slimy frog is perched on a leg staring at me and I stared back in disgust.

I I don't really like frogs, but I don't have anything against them either. Though this whole event doesn't help me like for frogs anymore than I already do either. I should just go home now and save myself the trouble of catching that frog in a forest. Attempting to catch a frog in a forest and not in a clearly spaced area is just stupid and has a low probability of success anyways.

I turned my back to the frog. However, I stopped when I thought back to when I told the girl I'd help. I sighed in defeat, I'm sure the girl will scream and cry for the frog.

My inner self argued that it'll take a highly lucky person to be able to catch that frog. I'm not lucky, I'm strong, and not really that fast. Jun is the fast person, there is no way I'd be able to catch that frog in the time period it would see me coming then hop away.

I turn my head a little to stare at it. "You know I wasted a lot of time looking for you. You owe me at tops an hour of my life back. That includes this talk we're having, or I'm having with you to explain this. I plan to collect that time frog." I know I must sound crazy talking to a frog that can't even talk back. "One way or the other, if you can not repay that gift than just give me something better." I turned my head back around by instead of moving forward I slowly crept backward. If I could just get close enough to that frog to catch it then it'll be easy to catch it.

"So I see you're not going to answer," I said and turned around completely to find that it had indeed started to jump away. I reached to grab the frog out of mid-air but my fingers missed it. I grumbled when I ended up tripping over the log the frog had once been on. I tried to get up and walk out of the forest the way I came in but found that the log I had tripped on is no longer in front of me. In its place is now just flat ground covered in green grass and the sun is no longer high in the sky.

I began to freak out. I groaned and started to run my hand through my hair. I should know better than to just run into the forest after animals. Dang it! What was I even thinking about? I should've just left the stupid frog where it is and have been on my way home. Heck, I could have been sleeping in my comfortable bed by now instead of out here in some part of the forest I don't know about.

I quickly reached for my phone with shaking hands. I tried to turn the phone on but it wouldn't come on. I frowned heavily, I was positive my phone was fully charged when I took it off charging. It couldn't have died this quickly.

I breathed in and then out. Okay, calm down Amonda. Just use your training. You got this!

Okay so I know it was about eleven when we first started looking for that frog. I had been looking for the frog for approximately one hour before I spotted the frog in the forest. That would still only make it twelve p.m. The sun definitely wouldn't have disappeared from the sky so quickly once I tripped over a log!

Okay just calm down girl. You got this, I probably just passed out and didn't realize it when I fell down. Though that still doesn't explain how I got so far away from the log that I don't even see it in my surrounding area anymore.

I checked again, looking to my right and to my left. I still couldn't see the log or any specific landmarks that would have pointed me in the direction back to town.

I suddenly got a strong urge to just curse, scream, and rip my hair out. Okay well, maybe not the hair part. My hair is fabulous.

* * *

 **Annddd I've redone chapter one! Yay for me!**

 **Peace out ( ~ * . * ) ~**


	2. Chapter 1: Piggyback Ride and Scenes?

**I am going over this story and editing it! I fixed a few things and made some more plans for my story instead of just going in blind like I used to. Thank you to all the ones who've stuck with this story for so long!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and the original characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Himura Kenshin and the Scene Part 1**

When I get lost in the woods, I panic like any other person in my place would. I may tend to have an outburst of frustration. I tend to kick and punch things at random. Which, explains why I stop every five to ten minutes to kick the ground for not just magically moving me back home.

Heck, I even threw a rock at another rock. I have thus concluded that I am not, and never will be an outdoors girl. Screw the outside world, a bed is what I need in life.

I got hungry six hours into being lost and ate all the food I had originally bought for Mom out of frustration. I just started eating and I couldn't stop. Well, actually when I had searched my bag some more I'd realized that there is still two pieces of beef jerky left. Though, really, just think about it. She won't be getting it anytime soon before some of it melts or goes spoil, soooo why not?

I'm actually starting to think that maybe if I hadn't saved those two pieces of beef jerky that maybe I wouldn't have run into a wild animal that looked ready to eat me. When I had tried to back away slowly that didn't work quite well because the animal ran at me. That's when my training kicked it. The entire thing, from start to finish, seemed like it slowed down. From the moment the animal pounced at me, life slowed down.

In reality, it all happened so fast, all I had to do was snap the things neck and done.

I did, however, suffer one injury from that little encounter. My ankle was sprained a bit, probably is going to worsen as time goes on unless I can find some way to treat it. Which, by the way, I can't. I have close to zero sense of medical knowledge. Even when Mom and Jun tried to help me it just doesn't click in my brain. Basically when I tried to wrap a sprained ankle that Jun had gotten during practiced it came out wrong like a cry for help.

The lack of water and nutrition doesn't help my case any more than before either.

I looked up at the now dead animal and felt sad. Sad that I had ended another's life. Even if it was only an animal and not a human, it feels foreign and wrong. I decided that I really don't want to kill again, except insects such as mosquitoes. Especially flys and other annoying insects.

I sighed sadly before turning my back to it and started to limp away with a little trouble. I walked, paying close attention not to put much weight on my hurt ankle.

I tried backtracking my footsteps but even then it just seemed like I was getting deeper inside the forest. I frowned, feeling like giving up but then wanting to try again. "Oh man, oh man, I really don't want to get stuck in this forest forever." I sang swinging my arms back and forth at my sides.

I looked up at the sky.

It's indeed late at night, a very dark and silent night. The moonlight couldn't seem to be able to drift through the thick trees that tower and leaned over my head. I have no flashlight to help me, so whatever light the moon provided for me I was grateful.

I sighed heavily. "Just how long have I been out here?" I asked. Obviously, nobody answered my question.

I felt a nasty chill crawl up my spine when the wind blew softly. I jumped slightly when I heard the tree leaves ruffle against each other. I hit myself lightly on the head for being so scared over a bunch of leaves stuck to a tree rubbing against each other.

Silly Amonda.

I sat down on a rock to take a rest, where I didn't see any dangerous objects at and took a deep breath in. I let it out slowly, closing my eyes I began to try and relax. "I am a strong, young, lady with courage! I have the Lord with me wherever I go and I place my life in the Lord's holy hands! I pray that no harm comes to me, dear Lord." I said looking up to the night sky that could be seen.

I felt a lot better after praying.

The stars out tonight look beautiful.

Half an hour later of just sitting there quietly, praying nothing jumps out and kills me. Occasionally something would move in the bushes and I would get startled but nothing would jump out at me. I tried not to blink much because I'm scared if I blink too long something will actually jump out at me.

Even though I have pretty quick reflexes I don't want my heart to leap into my throat and I lose ten years of my life from fright.

"I wish so badly right now that Jun or someone is here with me. I'm so lonely right now. It's so quiet, peaceful and dark." I whispered leaning back on the rock. I kicked my legs out a few times but got bored of that and just sat there humming a soft tune.

"I'll get some rest tonight and I'll continue looking in the morning," I said yawning. I stretched my arms above my head and laid down flat on my back. I began to feel uncomfortable so I rolled over onto my side but that didn't work. I tried counting sheep but sleep still could not reach me.

Maybe I'd get so sleep deprived that I won't be able to function properly, then I'll get attack by some animal again or human. I most likely wouldn't win either because I've only trained a few times while I was sleep deprived, and I suck each and every time.

I took deep breaths and instead of freaking out I decided to move my thoughts to a more positive place of thinking. I can just try to tough it out through the night. I sighed before tucking both of my arms underneath my head, I laid my head down onto my crossed arms. I experimentally shifted my hurt ankle and sure enough, it still hurt. Maye even more than earlier.

I allowed my eyes to look at the sky filled with stars that had the full moon reflecting light down onto my face. The sun has long since fallen completely and left only the pale bright blue full moon. It's so quiet, closing my eyes; I breezed out and in calmly. Focusing on nature I could hear animals and rushing water once I finally cleared my mind. There must be a river close by, in the morning I'd go check it out.

I hope some of the things I could hear are not actually there. Like the hissing of a snake, I hoped that isn't actually anywhere near me. Snakes and I don't get along, and never will.

"!"

When a rock moved out of place I would lift my head up and search around the forest clearing wildly, searching for danger. When I found nothing I laid my head back down onto my arms. Although whatever thoughts of sleeping I'd had would be completely gone, replaced by fear.

"Oh, screw you Nature. Nature, you will have no nature babies." I mumbled, annoyed, not caring if that made no sense. I just wanted to lay in a bed, under warm covers, in a safe place. A safe place I called home, the place I knew to be comfortable and mine.

The wind would blow the trees and give me mini heart attacks. I could hear hard breathing patterns, probably my own. Strange buzzing sounds in my ears, just bees or whatever. I let out a yawn, which leads to more yawns appearing.

My eyes closed against my will\ after what felt like hours of not blinking.

I do not recommend getting lost in the woods. It isn't pleasant and I wouldn't recommend getting lost in the woods. I say it again, do not get lost in the woods.

* * *

The next time I woke up is to having a pressure feeling in my side and the warm sun beating down on my face. I was confused but then all the events of yesterday came rushing back and I shot up from my position on the rock. My body protested against my sudden movement because I got dizzy and fell back.

I waited to feel the rock hit my back but that never came. Instead, I felt a pair of arms catch me gently, helping me sit up straight.

I blinked the fogginess out of my eyes and looked up at the pair of violet eyes that held deep concern reflecting. I was taken aback at first.

"Miss are you okay?" The mysterious violet-eyed stranger asked me.

I slowly took in his full appearance. He had a small, slender build and with a youthful, feminine face. He looks about my age, eighteen years. Mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail and a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek. His hair is thick and abundant, with all of the shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs rather than being in the ponytail at the nape of his neck. and wears his hair evenly at about chin length. His eyes, too, are unusual, being a deep violet

Wearing a plain men's kimono of cheap, red, worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. My eyes zeroed in at the sword worn under his obi at his left hip in a black, steel sheath.

My thought immediately went to the famous Himura Kenshin that I've watched so many times on my TV screen. I blinked my baby blue eyes up confused at him.

"Um, what's your name might I ask?"

"Himura Kenshin. And your's might I inquire?" the stranger identified himself as Himura Kenshin.

"Amonda...Amonda Terron." I said absentmindedly.

* * *

 **(~ 0 o 0 )~**

* * *

How does a girl go down the path of generosity and compassion end up in my situation? All I did was try to help find a frog for some child.

She doesn't, you don't just end up in my kind of situation. These kind of things aren't normal, at least for me, to happen to a semi-average high-schooler. I woke up in the morning, bath, brushed my teeth, dressed, and went to school.

Completely average morning routine. Well, some people may do their morning routine differently but that's how I do mine. To be honest I really wish I had a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a really long shower till I'm clean. A fresh change of clothes. Oh, and I would absolutely love to be in my freezing room under my thick covers napping in late.

After school, I finished homework that I wasn't able to finish in school. I hung out with Jun must of all the time. After all of that, I trained in various styles of martial arts because I have a paranoid mother who thinks I'll be kidnapped and raped.

Jokes on her I guess. I didn't even have to get kidnapped or raped. I'll just get so lost in the forest that I can't even find my way out anymore. I have a sprained ankle and my pride hurt. Well, what little pride I did have anyways.

If you're wondering I'm still staring at the supposedly Kenshin Himura. I think he was beginning to get uncomfortable with me staring so intensely at him. I couldn't bring myself to care much, the cosplayer was getting on my nerves. Something about the smile on his face made me want to punch it straight off. I think it is because of the fact that I'm cranky right now or I just could not like his smile. The sudden urge went away almost as quick as it came.

"I must say it's a strange site to see a young lady like yourself out in the woods so early. By any chance did you get lost?" Himura asked me. I learned that cosplayers prefer it much better if people actually addressed them like they were that character. I learned that through reading a fanfiction once. The author gave a very detailed description too.

"Yes, I was searching for something the other day. I believe I lost track of time and wandered off too far into the forest. I tried going back the way I came but that obviously didn't work." I scratched the back of my head and laughed. I may have been a bit embarrassed. "I guess you find out strange things every day, haha."

Himura laughed with me and offered his hand out for me to grab. I smiled and accepted his hand. Pulling my weight up and using my good leg to support the majority of all my weight. It didn't take me long to get into a comfortable position on my feet that caused the least amount of pain. I nodded my head. "Thank you for the help up," I said dusting off my clothes of any dust. Though I doubt it really actually helped any, I haven't taken a bath or changed my clothing. Dust is probably the least thing on me that I should be worried about.

Himura nodded his head smiling at me. "It was my pleasure. If you do not mind Ms. Amonda, where are you from? I'm sure you couldn't have gone very far from your home in one day." I really did like how he is trying to be so optimistic, it's really sweet.

"I'm from I'm originally from America but my family and I moved to Tokyo a while back. I live near to the forest I guess." I said scratching my head. Himura's eyes widened a little bit before he smiled widely at me.

"It's not every day that I manet an American girl lost in the forest, that I don't. There's a city quite close by. A day's journey. It might be where you live miss." Himura said good-naturedly.

My smiled widened and I dipped my head just a bit. "That you Mr. Himura very much! Would you mind accompanying me? You see I have a horrible sense of direction." I said really hoping he'd say yes. I know this cosplayer might have better things to do with his time than to basically babysit me.

Himura laughed. "Of course! I'm actually needing to buy some supplies, I was already planning to stop there.."

I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Disaster avoided!"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to just ride on my back Ms. Amonda? I really do not mind." Himura asked me again concerned because I hissed when I accidentally put too much pressure on my hurt ankle.

I blushed and quickly shook my head. "It's okay Mr. Himura, you're already doing so much for me. I couldn't trouble you more."

Himura nodded his head and turned back around, acknowledging my desire to walk instead of being carried. I know he wanted to persist some more because he kept glancing back in my direction. I also knew that he slowed down his pace so I wouldn't have to strain myself like I was when we first started walking.

Since we started three hours ago I've taken a total of five resting periods because my ankle was bothering me too much. I don't care, even if Uncle Grandpa has to come get me on a rainbow-farting tiger. I will make it to this town. Besides I can just think of this as some more training.

* * *

 **Sometime in the Future~**

I sat down at the small clearing with some help from Himura. I was careful to sit down properly when wearing a skirt. I wish I was wearing a longer skirt or some long pants. The mosquitoes were really starting to bother me. I had to stop and itch my legs every few seconds now. I'm seriously not an outdoors person, I believe I'm meant to be on the inside of a house.

When I looked up I saw Himura pull out something wrapped in a green cloth of some sort. When he unwrapped it to reveal what was inside my stomach grumbled loudly. I placed my hand on my stomach and blushed a deep shade of red when Himura looked at me. He seemed confused for a second before realization seemed to hit him. He smiled and offered me three of his rice balls. I gladly accepted them. "Thank you very much."

I then placed the food down onto my lap and clapped my hands together in front of myself, bowed my head and prayed to the all mighty holy Lord to forgive me for anything I may have done or said that would hinder my prayer. To bless my food so it is beneficial to my body.

When I finished praying I picked up a rice ball and took a bite out of it. "These are really good! Thank you very much for the food!" I said delightfully. They probably tasted so good because I'm so hungry, heck anything edible would probably taste good.

Himura smiled at me. "I'm glad that you enjoy them."

I took another bit out of my riceball and swallowed. "May I ask you a question?" I asked.

Himura nodded his head, taking a small bite from his own riceball. "Yes."

"How come you're in the forest? Are you lost also?" I ended up asking two questions instead of one.

Himura paused, thinking about he should answer my question. "I'm a wonder, that I am. In a way kind of I am lost."

I nodded my head at his short and sweet answer. I noticed how he shortened his answers down. I decided to change the subject. "I hope this town is the place. If not I don't know what I'll do!" I said with a light tone of voice despite how scared the fact of this town not actually being the right one.

I looked down at my food and furrowed my brows as my thoughts headed south. I'm sure if it was possible there would be a rainy cloud right over my head right now.

I wonder what Mom is doing. I'm positive she's going crazy right now. I've never been gone this long unless it was a sleep-over, even then I'd call Mom once I arrive at their house and when I'm going to bed. My mom always knows where and how long I'm going to be gone, She's probably called the police.

I wonder what Jun's doing right this second. Is he thinking about me? I haven't been thinking that much about him but I have a valid reason because I'm trying to stay alive in a huge forest. Jun might be running around entire Tokyo looking for me.

I sighed deeply and slumped over. I took a huge bit out of my rice ball and just sat there mopping. "I miss my Mom and Jun," I said. I closed my eyes and sat there in my own thoughts for what felt like years. Himura, thankfully, sat on his side of the clearing and left me to my own thoughts.

I took another bite out of my rice ball, which finished that one off. I picked up another one, my last one, and took a small bite out of it.

When we arrive tomorrow in town, where could I start? What if it's the wrong place? What if I was tricked by this man who claims to be a fictional character? Can I truly trust him? Even though he is a kind man, as I've seen so far, it could all be just an act. I opened my eyes and stared at the wonder who was staring peacefully into the fire. I shook my head and closed my eyes again. I can't just judge him without seeing this through completely. What do I do then? Do I even have to do anything, can't I just let life do whatever?

I closed my eyes, deciding to think and clear my head. For some reason, I couldn't remember what happened after that. It was all just dark and quiet.

I don't know how long I was out, but I can assume that I'd fallen asleep. I was awoken to the sensation of being moved gently. I groggily opened my eyes, I saw red strands, I realized that was hair and a purple clothing. It took me only a few seconds to realize I'm being carried on Himura's back. I lifted my head and checked my surroundings. The grass and ground I've been seeing for two days turned into concrete. There was a concrete wall that turned into a wooden fence near the top. I looked to my right and saw a small stream.

Today was extremely foggy too.

My transportation ride suddenly came taan halt. "Ms. Amonda you're awake now," Himura said. I blinked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, you were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to wake you." He turned his neck slightly and smiled back at me. I nodded my head and laid my head back down onto his back.

His back vibrated with his laughter. "Comfortable are you?" I nodded my head and yawned. "You're back is very much comfortable Mr. Himura," I mumbled. I don't have the energy to even try to get down, I forgot all about my embarrassment of my weight in case it was too much for him to carry. He does look pretty weak if I have, to be honest. Though he seemed to be handling my weight just fine.

"Do you mind helping me down Mr. Himura?" I asked tiredly.

Kenshin lowered his body so he was closer to the ground "Not at all miss." I slowly got off of his back, mindful of my hurt ankle. I used his shoulder as a steadier.

"Hold it right there!"

I jumped startled, turning my head quickly in the direction that the voice was coming from. I saw a girl holding a wooden sword, her eyes were narrowed and she looked ready to strike at any moment.

I blinked in confusion.

"Don't move Battousai the Manslayer!" She pointed her wooden sword at Himura. My eyes widened and Himura perked up and turned to look at her confused.

I completely forgot! I was interrupting on a cosplay kind of thing aren't I?! Omg, I was so sleepy that I forgot completely!

So that means that girl with the black hair must be Kaoru Kamiya's cosplayer. I must admit these cosplayers are really good. Heck, even the best I've ever seen.

"I finally found you. You're much weaker than I'd thought you'd be manslayer." Kaoru said gripped her sword with two hands. She started her charge at Himura. "Prepare yourself, manslayer!"

I moved over to the side in a hurry. Himura jumped at the last second to avoid being hit. The jump was so fast my eyes was barely able to follow his movement. Unfortunately, his cool image was shattered when the crates he'd landed on broke and he let out a pathetic little scream.

I giggled when the dust cleared and I saw the position that Himura was in.

"Are you the Battousai's woman?"

I looked up and was shocked to see that Kaoru was pointing her wooden sword at me, a curious glint in her eyes.

I pointed to myself for good measures. I looked left, I looked right, nobody else besides myself was standing over here. "Wah! Me?!" I exclaimed. "No, no, no!" I said waving my hands dismissively. "I was lost in the forest and this kind man helped me is all., I said.

Kaoru looked at the fallen red-haired manslayers on the ground in confusion. She walked up to him and leaned on her wooden sword. "Could it be possible that you're the legendary manslayer? I heard you killed three more people last night at once!"

"I'm a wander. I'm nothing but a wander. I'm merely a wandering swordsman, that I am." He grabbed his sword and held it up for Kaoru to look at. "Do you honestly believe I could kill three people with this sword?" Himura asked smiling up at her.

Kaoru grabbed the hilt of the sword with hesitation before pulling it out. "What's this?! The blade is on the wrong side!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"That's a reverse-blade sword," Himura explained.

Kaoru's huge eyes blinked in confusion. "Reverse-blade sword?"

"It can not slay anyone. And there's nothing about that sword that looks like it was ever used to slay anyone, is there?" Himura said standing up. He patted his butt clean off the dust. Though from the angle I was standing in, it just looked like he was pulling up a wedgie or something.

"You're right there isn't a scratch on it," Kaoru said turned the sword in her hands to look at it in different angles. "This sword looks as if it's as good as new." She held it out in front of herself.

Himura smiled and adjusted his kimono back into the correct placement on his shoulders. "So I've proven my innocence?"

Kaoru suddenly advanced on him with the sword and she pointed her finger out at him. "Now you listen to me!" Himura's eyes widened in surprise and he let out one of his signatures 'huh' in a comical voice. I realized that the sharp part of the sword was very much close to cutting his forehead. (A fact I hadn't realized watching the anime)

"The one they call Battousai has been murdering people on these streets every night!" She started to tap the sword impatiently. "If you walk around carrying a sword at this time of day anyone would suspect you! And you know this is the Meiji Era and it's forbidden by law to walk around carrying a sword in the first place!" Kaoru said.

She looked ready to continue lecture until a whistle cut through the air. She looked in the direction the whistle was coming from. "There's something going on! It might be him!" Karou tossed Himura's sword into the air and took off in a rush.

I'd just been standing here watching the whole scene unfold in front of my eyes. It's much more exciting in real life instead of watching drawn people. I furrowed my eyebrows thinking.

"Ms. Amonda do you think you can run?" Himura asked me. I stepped on my foot experimentally. The feeling had reduced a great deal. I nodded my head. Without any warning, Himura took off and I quickly followed behind him.

This must be the part when he saves Kaoru's life. I wonder how these cosplayers are going to fake the part where the fake Battousai killed those police officers.

We followed the sound of the whistle. When we rounded a corner, in front of myself I could see Kaoru about to cut down by the fake Battousai.

That's when the Himura in front of my eyes disappeared and he reappearance holding Kaoru in his arms. I recoiled in shocked. How the hell had he moved so quickly?! My eyes must be deceiving me! There's no way!

The fake Battousai readied himself to swing at Himura but the sound of a whistle and more hurried footsteps convinced him that it was his cue to leave now.

He ran in my direction. "I am Battousai the manslayer! I use the Kamiya Kasshin style of swordsmanship!" His cold eyes turned to me and I took my defensive stance but he ran right by me and turned. I stared at the direction that he ran down warily.

Those eyes...they were so cold. They held no compassion whatsoever, no interest, I saw greed and malice intent in those eyes.

I slapped both of my cheeks. "Pull it together Amonda! This is only a cosplayer thingy going on right now!" I whispered to myself. I ran over to where Himura was now holding an unconscious out Kaoru in his arms.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

Himura nodded his head. "She over exhausted herself."

I nodded my head. My eyes wandered to the police officers lying still on the ground. I looked at them in confusion. I bent down to my knees and lightly tapped the man closest to me on the shoulder. I expected him to get up, but when I shook his shoulder and his head turned I screamed.

His eyes were dead and his face wore a terrified and pained expression, showing that he suffered before he died. I looked at all the other men and I realized with horror that they all had dead eyes and they too aren't moving.

I finally registered the wet feeling on my hand. I looked down at my hand still touching the man's shoulder. My once olive color hand was now red.

I fell back onto my butt and backed away from those men. My heart beat loudly against my chest. I heard alarms go off in my head loudly.

I vaguely heard Himura calling my name in a worry. I saw the offices staring at me in concern...though I saw the eyes of the dead officer staring at me with that expression of misery on his face before my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fainted.

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter 2 finished! I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes I may have made in this chapter!**

 **Reviews are a sign of love, generosity, and compassion. You might just end up in Amonda's situation. It's possible, barely.**

 **Peace out (~* . *)~**


End file.
